the jealousy game
by scorpion22
Summary: Ginny begins a secret on again off again relationship with a certain groundskeeper making him jealous to see if he loves her. please review and remember I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Ginny snuck out into the darkness of the night, she had abandoned Neville and now walked the grounds her light pink dress clinging to her body. As she walked in the distance she heard a wailing and for a moment she thought it the wind, but then she realized it was a person.

"Hagrid "whispered Ginny finding the source of the wailing to be the Hogwarts groundskeeper. She found him sitting alone in the bushes by his cabin crying his eyes out; the sight of it broke her heart.

"Hagrid "exclaimed Ginny falling to his side on the ground placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I had a fight with dumstang lady "cried Hagrid, but with all his crying Ginny could barely understand what he said. She helped him back to his cabin and he cried the whole way; after they were inside she made him some tea adding some brandy she found to it. Calming him down she made him drink more tea and before she knew it the tea disappeared and they were drinking brandy. Hours later Hagrid seemed to be feeling a lot better and they were both very close to being drunk. By the time the moon was high above the sky Hagrid and Ginny were pretty much drunk and before Ginny knew it they were laughing and she was sitting on his lap.

Laughing they looked at each other their eyes meeting as their noses brushed against each other.

"Why are we laughing "asked Hagrid watching her closely as the cabin became silent for the first time that night?

"I don't know "whispered Ginny as they leaned closer only a bit till they found each other's lips. The kiss seemed to never end or at least they couldn't find a stopping place both unable to understand what was happening. Her fingers curled into his beard caressing his face as she straddled him.

His hands moved over her body like the hot burning sun and for a moment her skin felt sun burnt. When his tongue entered her mouth Ginny was surprised, but she went with it finding she couldn't end that kiss yet.

"Where are we going "moaning Ginny into the kiss as he stood taking her with him feeling as the fabric of the sheets of his bed hit her back? Finally the kiss found its ending and for the first time they looked at each other in the eye.

"I'm tempted to rip that dress off "said Hagrid speaking more to him then to her.

"Then do it "whisper Ginny almost begging him to do so as she pulled on his beard kissing him again and this time surprising him with her tongue.

"Ginny "groaned Hagrid quickly getting the dress off along with everything underneath. After his eyes seemed to take all of her in when he felt her pulling at his clothes.

"Fuck me "begged Ginny as she removed his coat throwing it away from her on the floor as she spread her legs underneath him. At that moment he pushed her hands away and climbing off the bed where he watched her and she watched him as he removed the rest of his clothes. Ginny soon found him with her again as he spread her legs wider almost as wide as possible so that he could fit between them.

"Oh god "breathed Ginny her eyes on his cock afraid for the first time that he might not fit inside her.

"Will you fit "asked Ginny as she stroked him her hand around his length awaiting his answer? Hagrid was quiet, but he couldn't help thinking the same thing because she was so small.

"Ginny I would never hurt you "whispered Hagrid finally not knowing what else to say. They kissed passionately as Ginny put her arms around him thinking to herself that this was the first time she'd ever been kissed in this fashion.

Ginny felt like she was on fire and even when the kiss ended the flames burned bright.

"Ready "breathed Hagrid aiming his cock at her entrance his eyes meeting hers kissing her not breaking their kiss until he was fully inside her. They seemed to fit together like a puzzle, but Hagrid couldn't deny that she was tight so tight that she wrapped around him real snug. Settling inside her he began to kiss her making her moan into the kiss.

"Am I hurting you "asked Hagrid with concern making sure not to hurt her?

"No it feels good to have you inside me "laughed Ginny smiling at him kissing him quickly.

"Good "smiled Hagrid kissing her in that moment as her inner pussy muscles squeezed his cock silently telling him to move. With one last glance at Ginny he did exactly that. He moved inside her ever so slowly holding somewhat tightly onto her waist. Moving her hips with his in a sexy way with each of his thrusts Ginny felt him hit that special spot in her body making her scream.

"Hagrid "moaned Ginny pleasure soaring through her body and Ginny couldn't believe what was happening to her body.

" Yes " moaned Ginny throwing her head back as she tangled her fingers into his hair as his cock moved faster inside her still being careful to be gentle as his mouth found her breasts playing with them. Hagrid sucked, licked, and played with her newly developed breasts showing them the same care he continued to show her pussy.

"Don't stop "cried Ginny as he sucked her nipples making them hard flicking his tongue at them before returning to her lips sliding his tongue into her mouth.

"Yes "growled Hagrid as he fucked her continually as they kissed his tongue intertwined with her mouth teasing one another. She exploded over his cock as they kissed as he continued to move inside her capturing her moans sliding his hands over her body.

Hagrid came seconds after that stopping all movement inside her and kissing her deeper and harder as pleasure soared through them. After Ginny panted unable to breathe, but to her astonishment they weren't done yet.

"Hagrid that was indescribable "panted Ginny as he kissed her while he continued to explore her body till his head came to be between her legs. His tongue licked at her wet pussy at the same time slipping one cock sized finger inside her.

"Hagrid "cried Ginny in pleasure as he fingered her hard and fast curling his fingers to reach that special spot making her buck her hips.

" That's it right there " moaned Ginny as his tongue replaced his fingers lapping at her walls sucking on her clit from time to time as her hands found the back of his head. He flicked his tongue at her clit as her legs encircled him and his hands stroked her inner thyes. Hagrid buried his face in her folds when she came feeling her hands at the back of his head as she screamed as pleasure ran through her veins. Panting Ginny lay covered in sweat with him still between her legs cleaning her pulling him to her for a steamy kiss. Hagrid laid on the bed Ginny laid curled up on one side of him, but soon they were asleep.

Ginny awoke still curled up naked by his side, Hagrid was still asleep, and from the light outside it was just before dawn. She slipped away from him out of the bed quickly seeking out her dress. The dress was all she found, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find anything that she had been wearing underneath her dress.

"I hope he finds this "breathed Ginny as she scribbled him a note on a piece of parchment. Slipping into the cold morning she made her way to the castle making her way to the dorm room.

Entering her chamber Ginny put her dress away falling asleep to sleep the rest of the day away and maybe even the weekend. Going to the window Ginny peeked out to look at Hagrids cabin before climbing into her bed. Falling asleep she had sexy dreams about the man she had been with the night before.

"Ginny "said Hagrid as he awoke alone in his bed.

"Ginny "called Hagrid expecting to see Ginny appear out of nowhere, but to his sadly she didn't.

"She left "whispered Hagrid reading her note as he put on his regular groundskeeper overalls. As he searched for all the parts to his suit he came along the underclothes Ginny had been unable to find and put them away as reminders. Making him some early morning tea Hagrid found an empty brandy bottle smiling to himself his mind wondering to the night before and the girl he had spent it for. Secretly he wondered if he'd ever have a night like that again with Ginny. He had never had a night like that before especially with such a young girl who to his surprise seemed to love what had happened as well.

Hagrid began to think of ways to steal away with her back to his cabin to do it all again or to find a way to get her to come to him. Going to breakfast at the castle he hoped to see Ginny hoping to get a chance to pull her aside, but she never showed. When he went back to his cabin Hagrid began to form a plan to get Ginny in his bed again.


	2. take me again

Sorry this took so long, but I've been dealing with a lot so please forgive me. Always remember to review and remember I think you all rock thank you for your support and remember I own nothing.

Chapter 2

It had been a month since Ginny and Hagrid had sex and neither of them could get it off their minds. All either of them wanted to do was fuck each other again and both had ideas about how this could happen they had even made plans, but they never had the heart to use them.

"Now is the time I need him inside me again I can't wait anymore "said Ginny finally one night when she could only think of Hagrid and what he had done to her.

" I want his cock inside me again " whispered Ginny after fingering herself to the memory of what had happened between them knowing her finger would never be enough again she needed the real thing and it was then she made the decision to just knock on the door and let him have his way with her. The night she decided to do it Ginny wanted to look sexy or at least pretty if anything she wanted tom look fuckable.

Ginny didn't have any clothes that looked sexy enough for her liking so she made her own using one of her uniforms. Ginny made the blouse so it was tighter and undoing a few buttons her breasts spilled out.

" This skirt is so short it could be a belt " laughed Ginny as she looked at herself in the mirror after shortening it the way she liked it she could see her ass and pussy in the mirror and she didn't plan on wearing anything underneath. After adding her sexiest clothes or more like her only sexy clothes and her only sexy shoes Ginny looked in the mirror one more time before finding the courage to go down to his hut. She knew she couldn't leave the castle dressed like this without someone asking questions so she covered herself in a long black cloak.

She had to gather courage as she went outside looking down at his hut breathing a sign before slowly walking toward it in the darkness. She hesitated before knocking and after a minute the door opened and there stood Hagrid.

"Ginny "gasped Hagrid when he saw her standing there outside shivering in the cold even though her cloak was around her.

"Hagrid "said Ginny shaking not only from the cold, but from fear that he would turn her away. He didn't invite her in he only stared as if frozen and at that moment she thought about running away, but Ginny knew she had to see this through despite what might happen.

"Hagrid "said Ginny louder this time. He seemed to come out of a trance and the only thought he had as he looked at her again was the memory of her calling his name as he fucked her the last time.

"Are you going to invite me in "said Ginny looking down at the ground as he let her in closing the door behind her? Closing the door they stood inside staring at each other neither knowing what to say. Finally Ginny decided to make her intentions known.

She let her cloak drop to her feet revealing her outfit and the body it revealed. Ginny watched as Hagrid's eyes widened.

"Hagrid ever since you took me the night of the ball I can't get it off my mind I was hoping you'd do it again please "said Ginny licking her lips as she backed up sitting provocatively in his chair and spreading her legs.

" Ginny if I fuck you it won't be the last time you will be mine and mine only I'm the only one aloud to fuck you " whispered Hagrid pulling her to her feet and placing his hands on her ass as he looked down at her. Hagrid picked her up kissing her feeling as she kissed him back.

Her feet dangled off the ground and soon she was trying to wrap them around Hagrid, but he was too big. He grabbed her legs holding her in his arms and Ginny felt as they were suddenly moving. Her back hit his bed and they finally stopped kissing looking at each other as he spread her legs opening her blouse so that her breast spilled out. Hagrid stood up removing all his clothes leaving Ginny on the bed her skirt riding up so that her pussy and ass were in full view.

"I love the sight of that pussy "whispered Hagrid on top of her again forcing her into a kiss that she soon responded to his hands still on her ass.

" Come on baby fuck my pussy " whispered Ginny looking up at him taking his cucumber sized cock in her hand and setting it just beneath her clit aiming it at her entrance. Before he slowly slid his hard cock inside her Hagrid removed her blouse then her skirt when he was done all she had on was the shoes. Ginny was so wet for him Hagrid couldn't help himself when he lunged inside her making her scream with a mixture of pain and pleasure he pussy squeezing him before he slid out again. He moved his head around her entrance a few times teasing her before doing it again, but this time she only screamed in pleasure screaming for more.

" You fill me up " gasped Ginny squeezing him with her inner muscles as she kissed him hard her tongue in his mouth moving with his cock screaming loud when the kiss was over.

" Fuck me baby just like the last time " begged Ginny spreading her legs wide screaming as he did as she asked his hands on her breasts as he did so watching her as she fucked her pussy back at his cock.

"Your pussy is so tight "groaned Hagrid watching as she slid a hand between them playing with her own clit as he fucked her.

"Your cock is so big and hard inside me "whimpered Ginny screaming when he suddenly started to finger her anally his other hand playing with her perfect tits.

"Oh god that feels so good "moaned Ginny wanting to come all over his huge cock as he moved it frenzied inside her. At that same moment he filled her with his come and with a pinch of her clit Ginny was covering his cock on his cock as he continued to finger her ass.

Ginny fell further into the bed her breath hard feeling as she did so as Hagrid rolled off of her. Suddenly he was kissing her in a way she had never been kissed before and she responded to it eagerly.

"Turn over and get on your knees for me I'm going to fuck you like the little whore you are "breathed Hagrid slapping her ass sliding a hand down to her pussy fingering her and stroking her clit.

"Are you going to fuck me again "said Ginny excitedly doing as he asked?

"Yes "breathed Hagrid gripping her hips as he came behind her aiming his cock not at her pussy, but at her ass fingering her first to get her ready.

Ginny through her head back looking back at him as he did this watching as another hand slid up her back to her breasts fondling them and suddenly she screamed as his cock was all the way in her ass fucking her stretching her.

"Hagrid "screamed Ginny she had thought she was filled when he fucked her pussy, but now she was really truly filled. He moved inside her slowly at first, but the more Ginny screamed the faster he moved inside her loving the sound of her screams.

"Oh god Hagrid it feels so good don't stop "squealed Ginny feeling as his fingers filled her pussy in the same moment screaming louder. Ginny moaned digging her fingers into the blankets moving with him feeling as his free hand still played with her large tits adding to her pleasure.

" Oh god yes fuck yes " screamed Ginny coming harder than ever before and seconds later Hagrid came pulling out of her flipping her onto her back coming all over her breasts. Hagrid fell onto the bed next to her seeing as she started to fall asleep.

"Your mine now "whispered Hagrid pulling her close feeling as she snuggled into him as he leaned down licking the come from her breasts.

"Hagrid "whispered Ginny using a hand to play with Hagrid's cock wrapping her leg around his waist.

"What is it my little sex toy "whispered Hagrid teasing her sliding a hand between her legs and sliding a finger inside her again.

Ginny didn't want to move when he made her come again and Ginny looked up at him smiling.

"Promise me Hagrid please promise me "gasped Ginny kissing him suddenly on top of him straddling him as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Hagrid kissed her back wrapping his arms around her giving her ass a light slap.

"I want your cock inside me every day I want you to fuck me everyday "said Ginny her eyes sliding closed the thought of it making her smile.

"Ginny believe me when I say I'll be inside your pussy everyday more than once a day "whispered Hagrid pulling her lips to his slipping his tongue inside.

When they broke apart Hagrid looked up at the ceiling and when he looked back down Ginny was half asleep on top of him. Before he knew it he had his arms around her and he too was asleep. The next morning Hagrid woke up with a smile to find Ginny still asleep naked on top of him. He rolled Ginny onto her back getting on top of her keeping her legs spread.

"Time to wake up "breathed Hagrid slamming inside her waking her up the minute he hit bottom.

She smiled the minute she saw him and her smile got even wider when she saw where his cock was.

"Hagrid "breathed Ginny fucking her pussy at his cock screaming in pleasure as he fucked her hard just the way she liked it.

"I'll give you a good morning "growled Hagrid suddenly grabbing her hips and rolling onto his back his cock still inside her. Her hands on his chest Ginny leaned down kissing him feeling as he fondled her breasts and breaking apart as he thrust inside her she rode him screaming as they pleasured each other.


End file.
